Mama Said
by ArisuSanX
Summary: With a past and present there is always a sense of Deja Vu, especially for one blunette and another raven haired boy who simply can't enough of it. Song fic, pearlshipping, AADL
1. Mama Said

**Hey guys, this is my first song fiction with the song 'Mama Said' by The Sherllies, although I first heard it when it was sung by Amy Winehouse's god daughter. By the way, Dionne Bromfields CD is out now (Goddaughter). **

**Well, I am really happy with the result of 'Perfection' so I thought I would do something special for you all and give you a song fiction for you guys to read. Hopefully this will capture a place in your heart as much as it does to mine. Dawn is a little OCC, well, because they are younger in this...Ash is his same old self throughout the story ... well ... to me....**

**Summary: With a past and present there is always a sense of Deja Vu, especially for one blunette and another raven haired boy who simply can't enough of it. Song fic, pearlshipping, AADL  
**

**Oh also, I decided to upload this again since I added the POV's in (thanks NineTales, you were completely right, it would make the story so much more enjoyable and easier to see the feelings of the characters)! Sorry if some people get confused, but it was necessary to put it in :)**

**Notes:**

**Lyrics are in **_italics __**and **__centred _**not bold**

**Flashbacks are JUST in **_Italics. _

* * *

_Mama said there'll be days like this, _

_There'll be days like this my Mama said_

_(Mama said, Mama said)_

"_Mama!" the young blunette screamed as she jumped into her mother's arms as she had exited the school gates. She held the little one, tightly in her hands, eyes closed, kneeled down, her head in the girl's midnight blue locks. Curling her hands around the girl's back, pulling her in slightly to show her affection towards her young daughter. The girl had just finished her first day at a new school in Kanto. _

"_Hello sweetie! How was your day?" the older women asked as she let go of her daughter and sat up to look into the dazzling blue eyes her daughter had. She smiled waiting for the answer. However, the girl frowned, un-amused with her mum's question. _

"_Horrible! I hate it! I always have! The kids are rude, teachers aren't helpful and the lunch was YUCKY!!!" the girl screamed at her mum, and continued to rant on about the day, from the lack of food to the immature boys. However the girl's mother couldn't help but smile at her as she continued her tantrum throughout the time. The mother listened to her, memories flooding back as the girl went along with her stories. The older women grinned even more, with the memories of that 'special someone' that had come along on that day. She barely paid attention to her daughter as she thought about the boy that changed her life. However the girl noticed this and stopped ranting on when she noticed her mother had decided to take a trip down 'memory lane'. The young girl frowned harder than before, not pleased that her mum had decided to ignore her. _

"_MUM!" she screamed and with that the women's eyes widened when she had realised what had just happened. The girl puffed her cheeks up at the older women with her arms crossed and right foot tapping on the ground. The women instantly laughed at the look the young blunette was giving her. _

"_Sorry Dawn! I...drifted off..." the women gave her excuse. _

"_You think?" the mum instantly laughed at her daughter's cheek reply before rubbing her daughter's head with her hand and getting up from her kneeled position. Once getting up she held her hand out for her daughter to take her hand but the girl just shook her head, declining the offering hand. The mother giggled to herself at the 6 year old girl, thinking that her little baby was growing up._

"_Anyway mum, why are BOYS so WEIRD?! I mean SERIOUSLY!" the sc reamed out in frustration. The mum's eyebrow cocked up._

"_Why is that?"_

"_They do the weirdest things!" the mum chuckled at the young girl, amused that the only word she could think of was the word 'weird'. _

"_Well...maybe that's just today, after all I DID have to live with one at one point..." The women said, smiling at the 6 year old. _

"_Oh no, no way, no boy is gonna get __that __close to me! Only girls, that's it, boys are too much work!" the stubborn girl said. The mother roared with laughter. _

"_Well, you know...there'll be a day when you start falling in love with one, you never know, like my mum used to sing, 'there'll be days like this'." _

_Suddenly a line popped into Dawn's head: _

_Mama said there'll be days like this, _

_There'll be days like this my Mama said_

_(Mama said, mama said)_

_The blunette chuckled to herself at the line. Who knew the line would fit so well with her mum's quote? The girl shook her head before saying. _

"_Come on mum!" she grabbed the older women's arm and started dragging her to the school gates that were there to welcome and say 'goodbye' to their welcoming visitors and pupils. Welcoming eager children, educated teachers all fit for the subject they had to teach along with desperate mothers and fathers trying to 'get rid' of their children and hurry back to work or home. The whole place filled with the sound of screaming girls and boys, all waiting to go back home, along with the sounds of nature itself; with the breeze flowing by and the leaves rustling on the branches. _

_Soon the two girls went past the school gates and left behind the sounds of school, walking down a path along the road; cars zooming by, making that rushing sound. Dawn and her mother seemed to love the idea of walking home, especially the young one, humming to herself she went along, dragging her mother with her. _

_I went walking the other day, _

_Being greeted by trees planted along the edges of the road, with their reds, oranges, yellows and browns, all a sign that autumn had come around. Leaves falling and taken in by the gust of the wind with branches swaying left to right as the girl walked under them. _

_Everything was going fine, _

_She smiled to herself, listening to the sounds, always seemed to calm her down when she was depressed, but what could a 6 year old possibly be stressed about?_

_**Anyway...**_

_The girl seemed to want to get home as fast as possible, still going on about her day of school. Dawn wasn't exactly the girl that enjoyed school an awful lot. She hated it, if not 'hated' then disliked was the proper word. Yes, she is an intelligent girl but she hates her 'social' life. She wasn't the type of girl to just go up to someone and say hi, mostly because she never..._

_**Tried**_

_It was kind of sad at one point. She is a young girl, very young indeed, but as her mum says,_

'_**She is trying to grow up too fast...'**_

_And it was true, the girl wanted to be __independent,__ she didn't really like people getting too_

_**Close to her...**_

_Sure she would be friendly, but she wouldn't let anyone get too close to her heart, in case they hurt her... _

_Although, she had never __ever_ _had a 'broken' heart before..._

_**Never**_

_And she was sure she didn't want one either, too afraid of the idea, too afraid of the __pain__..._

_Looking around the streets painted with the __**glorious**__ colours of autumn with the amber and gold covering the grounds, she smiled to herself, looking at the beautiful autumn. It dawned on her that not all of autumn was horrible, wet and miserable. It can also be light, full of life and golden...if you know what she meant by that. She always loved the sunset, the skies with the lavender, oranges, reds and yellows. If you looked down the __one__ street Dawn and her mother were going down at this moment, you could see an empty road going into the distance greeting a sun that was going down with all its magnificent colours. Time seemed to go by slowly with the two, walking down the street hand in hand. Suddenly a gust of wind past by, making the girl's hat fly off her head and started riding the winds. _

"_Ah!" the girl squealed as she let go of her mother's and started running down the street alone. Her mother stopped and giggled at the girl's panic, before realising her daughter was going a little too far and fast._

"_DAWN! WAIT!" She screamed, but the young girl ignored her mother and chased after her beloved hat. _

_Jumping up and down while running trying to reach the hat as it flew away, she seemed to get caught up and didn't really realise where she was being taken. Every time she got close enough to it, the wind always teased her and came up with a stronger gust, making the hat go further before she could grab it. As she went down you could almost hear her curse under her breath,_

'_**Damn, stupid wind....'**_

_As it flew, the wind seemed to calm down as the girl turned a corner of the street to jump up for her hat again. She stopped instantly though as she trembled, breathing in and out, trying to catch as much oxygen as she could. She looked to the ground, and found herself being greeted with the colours of autumn, those reds and golden yellows seeming to bring light into this dark situation. As she looked up to see her hat flying into a nearby garden, she smiled to herself, thinking that she had finally won. Getting onto her feet, she sprinted towards the garden that belonged to a neighbour. As she entered through the small gate, not really caring for who's garden it was, she looked around to find the same result as outside, completely covered with leaves. She sighed as she saw her hat on the ground in the middle of it all. She rustled through the leaves as she reached out for her hat. _

_**Although**_

_What she didn't expect was to reach out for the hat to find another hand, greeting hers, her hand softly brushed on top of the mysterious hand. She was bending down at the moment, as so was the other person. She looked up to find herself being welcomed by a pair of warm, brown eyes that seemed to make her speechless. Her mouth seemed to gap open a bit as she saw the young boy getting up from his knees, __**with **__her hat in his hands. He seemed to give the same look as she did. Curiosity and mystery dancing in his eyes. Dawn slowly stood up as she stared into the eyes again. _

_The boy had black jet hair that was quite ... un-neat? He wore a white top under his brown thick coat (you could see the white top since two of his top buttons were undone). He then wore jeans that fitted him perfectly along with trainers. _

_Dawn gave him a puzzled look as he seemed to stare at her...a little __**too**__ long. Her head tilted as the boy realised what he had been doing and a hint of red seemed to brush his face as he held out the hat. The girl looked down to the hat and then back to him as his other hand went around his head in embarrassment. She couldn't help but....smile at the boy, not a smirk, but a proper smile, something she hadn't done in a while. Nervously, she reached out to the hat before grabbing it. She was stunned to hear a husky , male voice saying 'sorry' to her. She looked up to the boy to find him a tad bit redder. _

"_Sorry about that..." he said as a nervous smile appeared on his face. She took the hat off him, not bothering to put it on. _

"_No...need to worry....thanks..." she said nervously._

"_Nah it was nothing..." he replied. _

_I met a little boy named Billy Joe, _

_**Silence**__. _

_The wind blew as the two continued to stare at each other. Breaking the silence, Dawn could hear her mother's worried voice echoing through the streets. She looked around before looking at the boy again and her cheeks went a little red at how close he had gotten. _

_And I almost lost my mind_

_The girl slowly put her hands in her pockets as the cold winds had gotten to her. _

_Mama said there'll be days like this,_

_There'll be days like this Mama said,_

_(Mama said, mama said)_

"_W-what's...y-your n-n-name?" the boy stuttered as the girl shot her head up, looking curiously at the boy. _

"_I-I'm Dawn, who are you?" she asked, a little bit more braver then the boy. _

"_My name is Ash." _

_Mama said there'll be days like this,_

_There'll be days like this my Mama said_

_The two continued to stare at each other, amazed at how...mesmerizing each of them was. She smiled as the boy smiled, gracing upon his and her lips. Another call was heard from the girl's mother, Dawn turned and called her mother's name out aloud, wanting to tell her where she was. The girl turned to the boy again as the smile once again appeared on her lips. For some reason, she didn't know how, but the boy had seemed to...unlock her. Just looking into those warm eyes he seemed to make her feel...golden...like autumn itself. She didn't know how, but this boy seemed to...change her...like how the leaves changed and the sun set its bright colours across the skies. _

_At the same time, both the boy and the girl looked up to the skies, looking at the waves of colours that greeted them, with the clouds in all their glory, whisking away into nothing. For some reason, the skies seem to call out to them, wanting them to watch as they changed colours, shapes and sizes. The girl looked to the boy as he looked up. _

_My eyes are wide open_

_But all that I can see is,_

_It seemed the girl could hear sounds that seemed to catch her attention a bit more at this point than usual. She couldn't help but smile as the boy sighed to himself. She looked to his cheek and saw the redness of them, not just from the blush but from the coldness. _

_Chapel bells are callin for everyone but me,_

_But I don't worry cause_

_He shivered, showing a sign that he was cold. Before the girl knew it, her mother was calling out the her._

"_Dawn! There you are sweetie," the older blunette ran up to her before bending down so she could look the little girl in the eyes, "Are you okay?" _

_The youngest simply nodded before looking back to the boy behind her. The boy seemed to gently sway his right foot in the autumn leaves, making a rustling sound as they went along. She grinned at the boy before going up to him again and managed to get his attention. _

"_Bye Ash..." she muttered. He tilted his head, finding a smile crossing his face. _

"_Bye...Dawn..." he said, but before he could react he found the girl kiss him gently on the cheek before she ran off back to the women. _

_Ash stood there stunned, his face had dropped emotionless. As he watched the girl walk away steadily, hand in hand with her mother, he grinned slightly and touched the cheek where the graceful girl's lips had made contact. Rubbing it lightly, a blush finally crossed his face, but he didn't care. He had realised he had finally felt something that he hadn't felt in a long time..._

_**Love...**_

_Unknown to him, the girl also had the same thoughts running through her head, __**love, love, love**__, and she....adored the feeling. She grinned wildly, as so did her mum, since she had also witnessed it herself... _

* * *

_Mama said there'll be days like this,_

_There'll be days like this my mama said_

_(Mama said, mama said)_

End of the school term, sitting on the park bench near her school. She had finally lived through the term, and now it was the autumn time again, however, it was 12 years later. Those same colours falling from the trees, painting the streets with the colours she loved so much. She has always remembered that day, always buzzing around in her mind. Whenever she remembered that little peck on his cheek, she blushed, questioning why she did that for no reason at all. Maybe as a thank you? No....although she said it was love all those years ago, she didn't want to believe it that easily.

_Mama said there'll be days like this,_

She picked up her school bag as she dragged herself home in her long sleeved green top with her skinny jeans and brown boots on. Her hair was now long and wavy reaching down to her thigh with a hat on her head, her eyes were full of like with the pure blue showing its glory. Lips as smooth and body curved, she looked like the perfect girl. Walking down a street, she recovered her memory of that day with the boy she wished to talk to again. Her books firmly in her hand as she walked down the street she remembered so well since she had to walk down it every day.

A shiver went down her body when she felt the cold wind pass by as she walked home down the street. She looked left to right, watching the few cars go by and sometimes watching the swaying of the branches. She adored the autumn time, especially since the memories of her and her mother always seemed to flood back all the time. She turned a corner and found herself going down another street again, a smile always crossed her face once going down Sunyshore Street, the trees went down the street, houses seemed to look so...golden and....warm. The houses had a tint of badge to them. Flowers seemed to grow in the front gardens, with the blues and pinks and yellows. She stopped for a second, taking in the gorgeous scene. Another gust of wind came, strong enough to knock her hat off her head and started floating in the wind once more. The girls eyes widened as the memory came back to her, and she immediately chased after the hat she adored.

Reaching out and trying to grasp it, only to find she was grasping onto nothing but the air. Her books clutched to her chest with the other hand and her bag swung over the shoulder seemed to slow her down, but she couldn't just drop her books. She stopped as she found trying to grab the hat was hopeless. Dawn decided to leave it as she sighed.

_There'll be days like this my Mama said, _

She hated giving up, but she was late as it was and decided just to go her normal way...although...

The hat had flown into a garden, a familiar one, covered with leaves. The hat lay itself on the ground. A shadow casted itself over the material and a hand went down to pick it up. Grabbing the material, the hand lifted it up and the person started taking the features in. Turning it around in his hand, again and again, his eyes seemed to widen as the hat looked familiar to him. In his baggy jeans with his trainers, white top and black jacket, he ran outside the small gates of his home and ran down the street.

Dawn seemed to be unfamiliar to her surrounding now, due to the sorrow of losing her hat. Although she didn't really think that much of it, she guessed it was just because she basically lost a part of her childhood, since she had first worn the hat on her first day of school.

The boy named Ash, saw a silhouette of someone down the road. He slowed down slightly to find himself looking at...

_**Pure Beauty, **_

As he looked at the girl that brought back so many memories. Although her back was turned to him, he still recognised the hair from anywhere, along with the shape of her body and the way she stood.

He smiled before taking a step forward, making a rustling sound to get her attention.

"Hey," he whispered, and the girl swung around as she found herself, again, like 12 years ago, looking into the most dazzling set of brown eyes she had ever seen, "how's it going?" he asked.

She smiled, lovingly at him, "Good thanks....you?"

"Great thanks...." he replied. She then glanced down to the floor, only to find her hat in his hands, her head shot up again. He looked curiously at her before realising that he had something of hers.

"Oh sorry...I'm guessing this is yours?" he handed the hat to her, she glanced down to the hat, as her smile became warmer than before. She looked back at him before taking the hat in her hands, although he still hadn't let go, and neither did she.

Both staring into each other's eyes, Ash staring into those perfect blue eyes he had missed so much along with her staring into those warm brown eyes she desired.

They were both thinking the same think....

_**Deja Vu....**_

_And then she said someone will look at me_

_like I'm looking at you one day,_

_then I might find_

_I don't want it any old way,_

_so I don't worry cause_

She giggled a tiny bit as she let go of the hat. He smirked slightly, wondering why she hadn't taken the hat. The girl swung lightly, like she used to do years ago.

"Maybe you should keep it, just in case I lose it again..." she said.

He chuckled, "Yeah, otherwise I'd have to find it again, plus," he stepped a little closer to her, "it will remind me of you."

She chuckled, none of them really knew why they were acting like this, although there was a hint...

_**Love....**_

_**Glorious, Beautiful love....**_

_And_ they _both _knew it, and this time, they wouldn't hide the fact. The girl pulled her bag more over her shoulder and clutched to her books a bit more.

_Mama said there'll be days like this,_

_There'll be days like this Mama said,_

_(Mama said, mama said)_

Smiling lovingly again, she whispered, "See you around Ash..."

Surprised that she still knew his name, he grinned, knowing he hadn't forgotten either, "Yeah, I'll see you around....Dawn."

She swung around lightly on her feet and started to walk away from the star struck boy that was grinning away at the previous event. Clutching the hat in his hands, he looked down only to find himself looking at the girl again, seeing how much she had changed. Chirping birds could be heard along with the wind again, and it was those sounds that had driven him to run up to her again.

"HEY!" he shouted. She twirled round again to find the boy gripping her shoulders and edging closer to her.

"Yeah?" she said curiously.

_Mama said there'll be days like this,_

_There'll be days like this my Mama said_

_(Mama said, mama said)_

"Mind if I walk you home?" he asked.

She grinned at him, tilting her head, "Sure..."

_Hey! Don't you worry,_

_Mama said mama said_

However, more thoughts were going through his mind as he decided to take action by speeding in and brushing his lips against hers. Surprised at first since she had dropped her books on the ground as her hands went up in surrender.

He was worried, scared in fact that he had done something wrong, something to upset her, but a little voice in his head was saying:

_Hey! Don't you worry now._

_**Ash's POV**_

I pressed harder against her sleek lips before she gave in and decided...to kiss me back. With that my hands went down her slender arms, feeling the texture of her silk, smooth skin that lay beneath my fingers, and went around her back, causing her to push more against my body. Dawn decided to take action to, by moving her trapped hands around my back. I have no idea why but....this felt so...right....nothing was...

**Wrong**

About it, just because we hadn't seen each other in, what? 12 years, plus barely knowing each other, doesn't make it wrong? Hey, my mum did always say:

**_True Love at first sight..._**

And that is exactly what I felt with Dawn...**Dawn Berlitz. **

The girl I would watch walking down the road on her way back from school, the way her arms swayed, her hair bounced up and down as she walked, the way her eyes seemed to sparkle even more each day, making it take over any sparkling star in the sky. Her beautiful lips...rosy and smooth; and now...right now, I was kissing her, passionately, gently, with all the love I would give to the one special person, which was her. I don't know how, or why, all I know it...

_**She Dawn Berlitz** was my number one girl_

**_For me_**

**_Only me_**

**_She was perfect..._**

_All I ever wanted..._

With her hands around my back, her lips making contact with mine, everything was so **_right. _**So damn right....and I would never trade this moment...not for the world....

* * *

_**Dawn's POV**_

My lips making smooth, passionate contact with his, the way he held me in his grasp, making me feel so...

_Special_

**_So.._**

_Loved_

_Everything_ was right, everything was perfect. Putting my hands to his chest and running them up his chest to his shoulders, pulling him in closer, I tilted my head so his lips were perfectly against mine...

**Perfect...**

The way he swayed me on that one spot was so hypnotizing...

**_Mezmerizing...._**

_I _loved him....he loved me...obviously. I giggled into his lips as me hands went up to his cheeks and cupped them lightly. He went down to my waist and lifted me up and bit causing me to smile into the kiss and I giggled even more...

He made me feel so...

**Complete...**

so...

_Happy..._

_That was_ the word, happy, something I trully haven't felt in a long time.... I loved this moment, I didn't want to trade it for the world, and I know he thought the same thing...

* * *

_**Parting...**slowly,_ as they looked each other in the eyes, still completely connected, soft breaths were being taken, both dazzed with happiness and passion dancing in each others eyes. The autumn leaves falling on that beautiful scene as that beautiful sunset was coming to an end...

Staring, hoping....dreaming...all those things could be scene on that day as they found...that that day was the day their lives together trully begun...with a soft, whispering voice in the distance, singing that song the two knew so well...

_Mama said mama said,  
Hey... Hey..._

* * *

**FINITOOOO! about time.... XD AHHH that was a rubbish ending XD I totally messed up! :S even when I attempt to make it better I STILL fail**

**Akira: NO YOU DIDN'T! **

**Me: SHUT UP! GET BACK TO YOUR OWN STORY! :**

**Akira: FINE! Be like thatttt**

**Me: HAHA, okay anyway, I know, I know this story could have been wayyyy better and better presented as well. WAHHHH I am ashamed!!! *Goes to corner and weeps for a few minutes comes back* ****Anyway, I hope you guys liked the story!**

**Ignore me, I am just a sad person since SOMEONE said that.**

**Akira: I SAID _NOTHING!_ **

**Me: ANYWAY, yes, I nearly ALWAYS write my stories at Akira's house, mostly because my laptop is being a cow, technology these days... tut tut. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! I hope you enjoyed it :) Editing along the way. No flames, just reviews lol XD**

**Note: Oh also I may be putting up an authors note in a few days to explain some things about me, well not personal but as in like my....tolerations? I dunno, it's just some things of 'why I am here' and to explain my next few fics along with some relivant information. Anyway bye! Oh and Merry Christmas!**


	2. AN Please Read, Important Information

Hello people of the ... internet? Yeah let's go with that. :D I just wanna say thank you to my lovely reviewers for Mama Said, and instead of always replying I have something to say to all of you:

_**SparkyStarZ-13 -**_Awwww thank you so much (I already know I replied to you but still), I really appreciate it and I am so glad u like it :) Lol xD

_**SquirrelGirl8 - **_Thanks :) Glad you thought it was cute, I was aiming for that XD :)

_**gerbilfw - **_hehe, yeah don't ever listen to the evil side of me, it'll get u into trouble...jk jk, RisingDawn01 is my evil side.... (she will probably review when she sees this and debate cause she is that predictable) XD Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it.

_**RisingDawn01 - **_Oh crap I forgot you would review XD ORIGATO XD Yeah, I agree, she should do more of her own songs then covers since it would be more original and enjoyable to listen to. However, she is still really good at singing. HAHA, glad you agreed with her!

_**megachile - **_:) Thumbs up for the review! Thanks :)

I also want to inform people about my one shot 'Perfection', some news on it, it will now be turning into a two shot, this time with a chapter on Dawn's POV of Ash. If some of you don't know what the heck I am talking about, check my profile and look at the story. It is basically a drabble story. XD. What else was there?

OH YEAH, after writing the second chapter of Perfection and finishing 'My Kind of Girl' (check out on profile for summary), I will OFFICIALLY be becoming a song fiction author who will be taking request since that was the point of me coming on fanfiction in the first place. I can (if wanted) dedicate the story to you and say the song choice was yours =3. I will also be throwing in a few of my own song fictions, although it will be limited, it will only be for a few shippings/characters.

These are the shippings I am happy to write for:

_Pearlshipping_

_Ikarishipping_

_Calaviershipping_

_Penguinshipping_

_Twinleafshipping_

_Fortuneshipping_

_Orangeshipping_

_Contestshipping _

_BrendanxMay (trying to find the name of the shipping now XD)_

_Egoshipping_

_Againstshipping_

These are the characters I am most happy with:

_Dawn_

_Ask K_

_Gary_

_Paul_

However, I will do ANY character you want, the ones above are just ones I am really happy with doing more than most others, but again, I don't mind.

However, when putting in a request you HAVE to make sure you use the right kind of song with the right kind of shipping/character. Not trying to be picky, it would just make a better one shot. I'm sorry XD

I just wanted to let you know about that :) OH I also wanted to say something else.... Of course, my future song fictions and one shots.

* * *

_**Title: **__Stop the World_

_**Shipping: **Twinleafshipping_

_**Summary: **Years have gone by, day by day as she watches the sunset, desperately wanting to see him again. Since their journeys had started and her winning the cup, she had gotten...pretty lonely. However, once a decision is made, she decides it's time for a little visit, little does she know, the same goes for him._

* * *

_**Title:**__ My Kind Of Girl_

_**Shipping:**__ Calaviershipping_

_**Summary:**__ (Look on profile)_

_**Title:**__ Change_

_**Character:**_ _Ash K_

_**Summary: **__We all lose at some point, even Ash Ketchum knows that, however....once being crushed and torn to shreds, is he really up to it? Song fiction Change by Taylor Swift_

_Note: This fiction is a 'maybe' fiction, I might do it, or I might not. I will point this out with other stories too. _

* * *

_**Title:**__ Smash Into You_

_**Shipping:**__ Pearlshipping_

_**Summary:**__ After years of travelling and saying goodbye only t find that goodbye wasn't what she had intended. She wishes and dreams and hopes with all her might, wishing he could find his way back to her. Song Fiction, Smash Into You by Beyonce._

_Note: This fiction is a 'maybe' fiction, I might do it, or I might not. I will point this out with other stories too. _

* * *

_**Title:**__ I'm With You_

_**Shipping:**__ Pearlshipping_

_**Summary:**__ When alone and desperate for help, they are always there for each other no matter what, that's what makes them stronger. When apart they feel...incomplete...and they have no clue why, all they know is, is that they feel...complete with each other when they are there...hand in hand.... Song fiction, I'm With You by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

_**Title:**__ Ego_

_**Shipping**__: Ikarishipping_

_**Summary:**__ He thinks he is all that, always does, he never was like that though...the things he was before, laid back, cool, not a care in the world....those were the things that made me fall in love with him... who does he think he is now? Dawn's POV. Song Fiction, Ego by 'The Saturdays'. _

* * *

_**Title:**__ Don't Forget_

_**Shipping: **__Fortuneshipping_

_**Summary:**__ Turning to a dark side, she knows there is still light in him, no matter what he did or said; she knew it. She didn't want him to forget, and she attempted to make sure of it. Song fic, Twinleafshipping...angst...I guess? Or Hurt/Comfort. Don't Forget By Demi Lovato_

* * *

Yeah, I've kind of overloaded myself haven't I? Oh well, it is the holidays, I can attempt to keep up and keep up with request (if I get any that is)...

I hope you will enjoy the following song fictions and please do comment and say if you like the ideas :) I am like....a multishipper for Dawn XD I had just realised that, hope it is not a problem ;)

Please DO review, and review Mama Said (the story before this chapter) and if you like do review Perfection to catch up on what has been going on, the next chapter of that will probably be quite similar and maybe I will use another word like I did with the word 'Perfection' for Ash...um...I dunno, something catchy will be nice. TIME TO GET THE DICTIONARY and THESAURUS! XD

Remember, requests are most certainly welcome :) Bye people, oh and MERRY CHRISTMAS! I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas....

(Akira joins in) WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEARRRRRR XD

It was necessary :P AU REVOIRRRRR ! (is that how u spell it)?


End file.
